dragonagefictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ostagar
Representing the furthest point of encroachment by the ancient Tevinter Imperium into the barbarian lands of the southeast, the fortress of Ostagar was once one of the most important defensive Imperial holdings south of the Waking Sea. It stood at the edge of the Korcari Wilds and watched for any signs of invasion by the barbarians today known as the Chasind Wilders. Straddling a narrow pass in the hills, the fortress needed to be bypassed in order for the Wilders to reach the fertile lowlands of the north and proved to be exceedingly difficult for the Wilders to attack due to its naturally defensible position. Like most other Imperial holdings in the south, Ostagar was abandoned after Tevinter's collapse during the First Blight. It was successfully sacked by the Chasind Wilders and then, as the Chasind threat dwindled following the creation of the modern nation of Fereldan, fell to ruin completely. It had remained unmanned for centuries and most of the walls still stand, as does the Tower of Ishal, named after the great Archon that ordered its construction. Ostagar remains a testament to the magical power of the Tevinter Imperium that created it. Ostagar was the staging ground for the armies of Fereldan to battle the Blight. Before the Warden came to fight the darkspawn with Duncan, the armies under King Cailan had already defeated two waves of darkspawn. The Warden arrived at King Cailan's camp during preprations for a third and final battle. After The Warden underwent the Joining alongside Daveth and Ser Jory, it was time for the final plans to be made for the battle. King Cailan ordered Alistair and the Warden to light a beacon atop the Tower of Ishal, a signal for Loghain and his troops to charge and rush the flanks of the darkspawn already engaged with Cailan's forces. All did not go according to plan, however, as the tower was overrun by darkspawn from subterranean chambers. Those tasked with lighting the beacon were forced to fight their way to the top and pit themselves against an Ogre before they could complete their mission. Then, Loghain ordered his forces to retreat, abandoning the rest of the army in the valley beneath Ostagar. King Cailan and Duncan were slain and their troops massacred, leaving only two Grey Wardens in all of Ferelden. Shortly thereafter, more darkspawn stormed the tower and overwhelmed the two Wardens. Ostagar was lost. A year later, Alimar along with the Qunari Ba'kus,a group of elves from the Denerim Alienage, and Redcliffe Soldiers cleared out Ostagar of the darkspawn. After three months, they had set up a small town. Ba'kus was sent to find people willing to move to the new village in Ostagar. Ba'kus returned with refugees from Kirkwall, exiled dwarfs from Orzammar, elves from the Denerim Alienage, surviving mages from the Circle of Magi, and survivors from the darkspawn attack on Honnleath. Ba'kus became the Captain of the Guard when Ostagar became the new capital of Fereldan after the Sixth Blight.